


The Queen is Dead - Long Live the Queen

by LevinYC



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guess I don't suppose to post it in a fanfic website, I Don't Even Know, Original stuff, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevinYC/pseuds/LevinYC





	1. Chapter 1

妮娜（Nina）不願去想自己怎會淪落到這個地步，兩個美其名為僕人的高大守衛站在她身後，妮娜深深吸了口氣，喔，阿爾發（Alpha），她強忍著轉身向他們露出喉嚨的本能，儘量壓下自己散發的信息素。當然，她很清楚自己為何落得如斯田地。她是個女性奧米伽（Omega），人口中的少數份子，她的父母一直保護她，令她可以完成學業，不用年紀輕輕便和阿爾發結合，淪為附屬品。然而，自從她的父母在一場空難中相相去世，家中的一切交由親戚打理，他們便不斷向其他貴族家庭的阿爾發介紹她，仿佛恨不得馬上把她賣出去，為自己帶來好處。

身後的門傳來輕微的聲響，一個男人走了進來，妮娜不著色嗅著，該死，又一個阿爾發。男人揮一揮手，兩個守衛退出辦公室。男人轉向她，伸出手：「你好，諾爾（Norll）小姐。我叫傑夫．萊特……（Geoff Wright）」妮娜握上他的手：「萊特家族的長子。」傑夫點點頭：「柯曼家族的人知道我們家族正在物色一位合適的貴族女性奧米伽作為配偶，向我提起你。我母親，亦即萊特夫人，希望見你。」妮娜挖苦笑道：「我還以為家族事務早就落在萊特先生你手裡，原來選配偶也得讓母親決定。」傑夫禮貌地假笑：「你誤會了，事實上，我們在為我的弟弟選擇配偶。不幸地，他對這方面很抗拒，所以我們只好先為他篩選，這省時多了。」妮娜給自己一個微笑，「對結合抗拒」，她和那位未見面的潛在伴侶竟然有共識，她很好奇要花多久才能令自己從名單上剔除。當然，前題是不要讓柯曼家族和萊特家族知道自己另一重體質。

 

茱莉婭（Julia）把手放在病人身上——克里斯．萊特（Chris Wright），病歷上寫明的——那人手上的手套和他的病歷都表明了他是具有極度靈敏感官的哨兵（Sentinel）。除了藥物敏感，這個哨兵還神遊了，被困在精神世界之中。雖然不知道是甚麽引起，但神遊的哨兵逗留在精神世界太久，可能回不了現實世界，所以他們馬上把駐院嚮導（Guide）召來。她輕柔地伸展開意識層，馬上發現了身前哨兵的精神存在。她試探著伸向他，起初他下意識抗拒了她，她加大力度，一下子竄入了那人的精神世界——不，現在是他倆的精神世界了。

她面對過不同的病人，亦見過不同的精神世界，但從未見過一個如此鮮明的，仿佛這人單憑意志便令這世界成真。她撇開其他思想，開始在叢林中尋找那迷失的人。棕色貓頭鷹的影蹤在眼前一閃而過，茱莉婭馬上認出她的精神體，追了上去。她跟著貓頭鷹穿越叢林，走到一處空地，只見克里斯．萊特蹲在空地中央，抱著頭，一隻蒼鷹在他上空盤旋守護著他。所有迷失的哨兵都會陷入茫然、不知所措的情況，這是她從經驗中得出的結論。但當她走到哨兵面前，他只是平靜地抬頭：「帶我走。」茱莉婭牽起他，重新找回與自己身軀的連結。感官愈發清晰，但她一點也不敢鬆懈，抓緊他的手。這個時候是最危險的，如果哨兵和她失去了接觸，他便會停留在精神和肉體之間，任何的嚮導都找不到他。

消毒藥水的氣味襲鼻而來，她回到了現實世界。在精神世界的逗留令她消耗了不少體力，她虛脫地坐在床邊的椅上，看著男人漸漸張開雙眼。萊特伸手向她，她握起他的手：「作為你的治療師，我必須知道甚麼引致你的藥物敏感和神遊。你可以告訴我嗎？」他給了她慘白的微笑：「為了避免我哥帶我去見些無聊的奧米伽，我服了抑制劑來壓低信息素，沒想到竟會引起過敏反應。」抑制劑？茱莉婭心中一凜，抄起床邊的病歷，那人竟然是個阿爾發！那平淡的氣息讓她以為身前的人是一名貝塔（Beta）。冷靜，茱莉婭在默默對自己說，他不會看出你是奧米伽，這麼多年來一直沒人發現，不是嗎？她艱難地咽氣，若非她臉上早己蒼白得血色全無，任何人一眼便注意到她內心的風波。再說床上的阿爾發，神遊令他疲累得睜不開眼，他按壓著眉心：「至於我為何神遊……」他舉起包扎好的手臂。茱莉婭恍然：「痛感！」「這完全是個意外，我錯手打破了一隻玻璃杯，強烈的痛感令增強了的哨兵感官負荷不了……」茱莉婭把這寫進病歷交由醫生處理：「事實上，雖然我不是醫生，但我仍是接受過訓練的專業嚮導，你不用對我解釋基本哨兵生物學。」

一名護士（貝塔哨兵）走了進去：「脫離神遊狀態了，你先休息一下。」她轉向茱莉婭：「治療師，又有哨兵神遊了。你恢復體力的話，請到三號病房。」當她經過護士時，貝塔俯身到她耳旁吸氣：「你擦了奧米伽系列的香水嗎？聞上去像他們。」茱莉婭這才發現抑制劑快要失效，幾乎把她的信息素暴露出來。她走向儲物櫃，在醫治下一個病人前，她必須補服抑制劑，重新壓下信息素，她不會容許她那奧米伽體質將她辛苦建立的生活毀掉。

 

門被敲響，身穿正裝的年輕女子捧著衣服進來，身上帶著濃烈的香氣，仿如夏夜的曇花。甜美的信息素幾乎把妮娜熏暈，那處於結合熱前期的奧米伽竟敢在未結合的阿爾發跟前出現。傑夫向女子點頭：「厄諾絲（Eris）。」女子帶著仰慕的眼神看向傑夫，妮娜一下子明白過來，厄諾絲顯然希望以結合熱強烈的信息素吸引這個阿爾發。她提防著傑夫，奧米伽結合熱的信息素足以令任何阿爾發發狂，直接撲倒發情的奧米伽，與她結合。在這段期間，所有靠近的人都會被阿爾發視為威脅。傑夫走向厄諾絲，並沒有發生妮娜預期的情況，相反，傑夫步伐平穩、臉上表情冷淡，像是沒察覺眼前的奧米伽體內正醞釀一波風波。他向妮娜介紹：「我的祕書——厄諾絲•雅哈（Ahab）。」他從厄諾絲手中接過衣服：「你放一星期假吧，直至你的結合熱完結，我一會讓喬治載你回家。」話中的冰冷將厄諾絲眸中的熾熱澆熄，女子低下頭離開。  
傑夫把手中的衣物遞給妮娜：「這是你舅舅柯曼爵士為你準備的，請你穿上，然後我會帶你去見萊特夫人。」妮娜好奇地盯著他：「這樣說或許不太禮貌，但剛才那位小姐在結合熱中。」傑夫給她一個令人不寒而慄的微笑：「所以？她只是個奢望靠結合成為貴族的奧米伽，帶著結合熱的氣味周圍轉，根本不值一提。」他留下妮娜一人，妮娜抓起衣裳，在環視空無一人的辨公室後，換下身上的休閒服。

半小時後，她坐在傑夫的車中，前往萊特莊園。她的視線投向窗外，直到傑夫問：「你壓下了信息素？」她才回過神來：「你那兩個僕人都是阿爾發，我不想冒險。」他意有所指地指指妮娜手腕：「可以讓我……」妮娜抬起手臂，傑夫輕握她手，往她手腕深深吸氣。妮娜遲疑地放開對信息素的限制，讓它回復正常水平，滿意地看到傑夫因為驚訝而雙眼瞪大。她的信息素即使在平時亦比處於結合熱的奧米伽濃烈誘人，而在結合熱期間，它足以使她身周所有阿爾發失控。傑夫勉強控制自己不抓著她的手不放，半晌後，他才慢慢開口：「那真是……令人印象深刻。」妮娜調整好表情：「母親一直以我的信息素為傲。」傑夫點點頭，沒多說甚麼，在母親心目中，信息素的甜美與否和美醜同樣重要，尤其是在奧米伽身上。他只是沒想過一個奧米伽的氣息竟有這樣的吸引力，它像精心配製的香水一樣別具層次——微淡的花香混合麘香隱藏在陽光般的鮮明氣息下。曾有人告訴他，奧米伽的信息素間接象徵他或她的性格，或許這個奧米伽沒有她親戚形容和看上去一樣膚淺。希望母親會看上這女孩吧，畢竟他的弟弟獨自一人太久了，沒有人活該承受這種孤獨。


	2. Chapter 2

萊特家族在近百多年才瞬速興起，然而，萊特莊園的規模已經大得讓貴族出身的妮娜讚嘆。汽車在大門前無聲停下，兩個人走出來，分別替車中兩人開門。其中一人在傑夫耳邊說些甚麼，傑夫皺著眉：「讓人去醫院探望他，有需要的話，把他調到家族名下的醫院。」那人正想轉身去打點，傑夫叫住他：「派人看管他，別再讓他做出甚麼打亂我們計劃的事。」他走在妮娜前面：「請跟我來，萊特夫人正在客廳等你。」  
妮娜走進客廳，只見三四個貴族坐在廳中，他們看到傑夫後都紛紛站起身，只有一人仍坐在扶手椅中，手中拿著一本書，妮娜瞟了一眼書名——《戰爭與和平》，她討厭那本書。傑夫一聲假咳：「母親，這位是妮娜•諾爾小姐。」萊特夫人「嗯」了聲，頭也不抬繼續翻頁，讓傑夫和妮娜一直站在旁邊，貴族們開始坐立不安。妮娜眼見眾人的反應，深知他們以萊特夫人馬首是瞻。過了一會，她終於放下書：「喔，各位對剛才的話題討論完了嗎？這位是諾爾小姐，想必你們對諾爾家族的女士也很好奇，何不留下來？」她語氣熱切，然而，眼神和坐姿都透著冷漠，妮娜和廳中所有人在她眼中只是空氣中的微塵。妮娜不禁將眼前的婦人和回憶中的母親作對比，她的母親是個和善的女人，以和藹可親的態度對待所有人，但萊特夫人卻恰恰和她母親相反，一個強勢的女人。眾人顯然不敢違抗萊特夫人請求似的要求，回到自己坐位上。

萊特夫人這才轉向妮娜：「諾爾小姐，你好。聞名不如見面，誰會料到諾爾家族的繼承人會如此清秀。」她把妮娜拉進一個懷抱，這讓妮娜吃了一驚。她俯身到妮娜耳邊：「脆弱的奧米伽，沒有一個家族敢對抗萊特家族，你認為你可以嗎？」她退開，臉上仍帶著一彎似有還無的微笑：「想不到你的信息素竟如此強。我一直希望我次子能夠物色一位門當戶對的女孩當他的伴侶，可惜他一直也不甚熱衷，這倒讓人失望。傑夫告訴我你可能是個合適的人選，你認為呢？」不，我連他人也未見得，你竟想我和他結合？妮娜在心中咆哮，但臉上仍保持純粹禮貌性質的笑容：「與一個素不相識的阿爾發結合恐怕不合時宜，再者，我和你的兒子一樣對結合沒甚麼期待，這事還是作罷了。」萊特夫人臉上的面具有點滑落：「是嗎？你只是個奧米伽，結合由你的舅舅柯曼爵士監管，相信只有他才有足夠能力判斷這結合是否不適當。」身後的貴族竊竊私語，妮娜微一沉吟，萊特夫人不斷提到她奧米伽的身份，顯然是突顯她處於弱勢，同時為了激怒她。如果她在一群貴族前口出狂言，只會顯得她不成熟，如同萊特夫人口中所說一樣無能力決定自己的結合。但如果失言的是萊特夫人的話，反而會令她在眾人眼中蠻不講理，強迫一個奧米伽。妮娜心中冷笑，所以，這是個「誰先失控誰便輸」的遊戲。她深呼吸：「當然，我只是個奧米伽，在傳統上沒甚麼地位。我看萊特夫人你應該非常尊重傳統，正如這裏在座的每位。」她環視那班貴族，斟酌著字句：「萊特家族憑著各人的智慧在政治、經濟上都發揮著出色的影響力，成為貴族，但在貴族間的地位並不牢固，你們需要與傳統貴族結合而鞏固影響力。」萊特夫人急忙反駁：「太荒謬了，這只是傳言。」她眼裏帶著一絲不安，對身旁的人說：「或許我和諾爾小姐需要談談關於她和我幼子的結合，各位請回。」面對妮娜和萊特夫人之間的低氣壓，眾人逃命似的走出去。

看著清空的房間，妮娜首先開口：「除了我，你們都沒誰可選，其他貴族奧米伽不是已結合，就是比你們的地位還要低。我是諾爾家族的唯一亦是最後一個繼承人，我舅舅恨不得將我賣出去好換取自己家族的前途。但是別忘了，貴族之間的阿爾發、貝塔比奧米伽多，我可以和任何一位我喜歡的人結合。你知道實際上的結合是不可逆的，舅舅所控制的只是我那張結合書。」再者，作為奧米伽嚮導、少數中的少數，只要我想，我甚至可以選擇與皇室結合。妮娜硬生生咽下了最後一句，不管她現在對萊特家族有多大的敵意，她不可以失去理智、讓他們知道她的身份，否則他們絕不可能放棄她。

傑夫看著母親和妮娜之間的搏弈，最初他以為妮娜怒極失言，但看母親的反應和妮娜高傲的表情，不，妮娜說話時不帶上半點怒氣。他想起她的信息素，不容置疑，除去了表面的柔弱，眼前這個奧米伽其實極具內涵。回想起妮娜居然把足以迷惑阿爾發的氣味隱去，顯然她正如所說一樣拒絕結合。母親的不知所措更進一步印證他的想法，這慧詰的女子故意激怒母親，好讓母親放棄讓她和他弟弟結合。在某程度上，她的確善於在這個遊戲中周旋，甚至比他母親更長袖善舞。可惜的是，她高估了母親對他弟弟的尊重、低估了她的無情，他母親同樣以政治婚姻嫁予萊特家族，為了家族，她可以做任何事，包括強迫他們兩兄弟與她選定的人結合。母親目中的怒意漸漸退卻，換上勝算在握的目光。傑夫知道這眼神背後的含意，當母親要把手中的皇牌擲出去，她才會露出這樣的表情。他暗暗替妮娜擔心，但同時亦佩服她，要知道，以母親的手段，她不常需要把最後那張皇牌放到牌局中。

萊特夫人靠向椅背：「當然，諾爾家族是傳統的貴族，一度富可敵國、權傾朝野，而諾爾小姐你當然是我們心目中最適合的姻親人選。你不願意與我的次子結合，那我們也無謂勉強你。看在萊特家族和柯曼家族的關係份上，我邀請小姐你在萊特莊園逗留一段時間。別擔心，柯曼爵士已經代你答應了。」妮娜一呆，她沒預料過萊特夫人竟想乾脆把她關在莊園中，這到底是個怎樣的女人？她更沒想到的是，她舅舅居然為了增加在朝野的影響力，隨便把自己唯一妹妹的獨女打包好送到他人手上。萊特夫人沒多給妮娜時間思考：「管家，帶諾爾小姐到西翼的客用套房。」妮娜站起身：「不，你不可以禁錮我，直到我願意和你兒子結合，我亦不會那樣做。」萊特夫人重新拿起書：「禁錮？不，我不會如此不文明。諾爾小姐，如你這樣聰明的人，應該記得法律中提到，不管成年與否，奧米伽都必須住在監護人所指定的地方，而監護人也可決定讓奧米伽與哪些人接觸。實際上，柯曼爵士早簽了紙要你留在莊園的範圍內。」她揮了揮夾在書中的一張紙，給了妮娜一個意有所指的眼神：「況且，你遲早會願意的。」  
妮娜馬上聽出弦外之音，她長期服用抑制劑，將體內的激素抑壓至低水平，確保她不會進入結合熱。但缺乏抑制劑，功效最多可以維持兩個月。即是說在兩個月內，她的結合熱便會爆發。在結合熱初期，她還可以勉強保持理智，但隨著結合熱增強，她會淪落成服從本能的低等生物，哀求阿爾發與她結合。喔，她當然「遲早」會願意，天性根本容不得她拒絕。妮娜絕望地閉上眼，為何她天生要是個奧米伽？管家把心不在焉的女孩帶出去，她脆弱得像一碰便碎，傑夫聽到棋子敲在棋盤的清脆聲音。

將死。


End file.
